Memories That Don't Belong
by PetrousFic
Summary: Adam is a sixteen year old from a poor family with only his mother, once famous now poor. Until one day, when he gets invited to Sinnoh to study and assist Professor Rowan of Sinnoh. But the strange dreams he has every sleeping moment trouble him. He doesn't understand why they are so... Clear. Like a Memory. But they definitely aren't his.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

_Mixed Up_

I ran through the woods, heart beating in my head, never feeling like I had enough oxygen. The dogs barked, and, occasionally, in my glances over my shoulder, I would see them, straining against men holding their leashes. And that only made me run faster. I crested a hill, and looked down at the small wooden cabin. I didn't recognize it, but I ran towards it nonetheless. I slammed the door shut and heard the Growlithes claw and smash into my door. I looked into the cozy little room, and noticed I wasn't alone. There was a man, about my age, with unruly, spiky black hair, and haunted, broken chocolate-coloured eyes.

"Thanatos. Take a seat. We have much to offer each other." I felt something. A kind of love, like a student appreciates his teacher. I didn't know what it was, or what was going on, but I sat at the table nonetheless, the door buckling and bending.

_~|noOon|~_

"No!" I screamed as Fletchling rocketed into my gut. I curled into a fetal position, trying to understand my dream. I believed that dreams had a purpose- some reason for happening. But this dream was so real, so set, that there wasn't anything to discern from it but just what had happened. I got to my feet, and stretched, the unexplained terror forgotten temporarily. I walked over to the mirror, and got changed. I was sixteen, old to be living at home, but only because I couldn't afford to go on a journey and leave my mother. Although she used to be a famous Rhyhorn racer, she didn't have much of that money left, having blown most of it with my father, who left her when I became a thing. I changed into my signature look; a red hat, with sunglasses, a long sleeve white shirt under a red T-shirt, red and black fingerless gloves, black jeans, and red combat boots. I clomped down the stairs, and my mother came out of the kitchen, positively beaming.

"Hey there, Adam! How're ya' feelin'?" I squinted my eyes, not up for tomfoolery and shenanigans today.

"Hey Mom. Why are you so… Happy today?" My mother hugged me, and then continued by shoving a bag of supplies at me.

"Because today- actually, it was yesterday, but anyway- Yesterday, I received a Holo-Clip from Professor Rowan of Sinnoh, and he said, as an old friend, he was wondering if he could have any assistants for his lab, or field research! And I volunteered you! So you are flying out there- to Sinnoh- to help with his research of pokémon evolution, and help log the PokéDex of Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, and, eventually, right back here to Kalos! In the pack is your medical supplies, changes of clothes, and a special tin for you to open when the time is right!" I opened my mouth to say something- anything- to her. I opened and closed my mouth like an idiot, and she just hugged me again, tears forming in her eyes. "Now!" She said, tears freely rolling down her cheeks. "Go make me proud." Before I could even think, I was shoved outside, into the chill of Kalos winter. I walked along numbly, barely aware of how drastically different my life was now. I walked out, through the cobbled road, to the small airfield that served as a way to other regions. By small, I mean it could only house a single airliner at one time. I continued walking, taking short breaks every hour. I finally reached the airfield, and spotted a small charter jet, with assistants stepping off. They were all typical scientists. I strolled across the landing strips towards the plane, when a rather pretty bluenette stepped off the plane. She was possibly a little older than me, with blue hair held in place by yellow clips. She wore a black vest, a pink skirt, and pink boots. Also, I noticed, she didn't wear a virginity ring, but she did wear a white beanie, with a pink half pokéball symbol. She stepped off the plane, and looked around. When I was only about half an airstrip away, I called out and waved. She turned and smiled. I finished walking, finally getting to the jet. The girl held out her hand, and I shook it.

"Hello, I am Dawn!" As soon as our hands met, and I heard her voice, a pain stabbed behind my eyes. It was sharp, immediate, and my vision blacked out. Suddenly, I was with the man from my dream, the one that had called me Thanatos. He was recounting a story. I couldn't remember what it was all about, but he mentioned a Dawn, describing her just as she was now. Then, I was on top of a building, looking down at Dawn, as she walked home. At this point in the memory, I felt a deep-rooted hate, though I didn't know why. The vision ended, and my ears rang. I realized Dawn was still shaking my hand, looking at me with that same friendly smile. I managed to smile back.

"Hi. My name's Adam." My hand stayed in hers a little longer than it should have, and she blushed. I released her hand, and lowered it to my side, the mysterious hate I felt gone.

"Right! Now, we need to get you to Professor Rowan so he can give you your first pokémon!" Dawn clapped her hands, and a Piplup jumped out of the plane.

"Pip-pipluup!" It yelled excitedly. I felt as though I had heard that voice before.

"That's right Piplup! We are going to have another rival! Isn't that exciting?" Piplup cooed in response. Dawn stepped onto the plane, and I followed after, just far enough away to admire her physique. We took our seats, and the pilot went through his signature "seatbelt-bathroom speech," and I then took the silence as an opportunity to get to know my unofficial rival.

"So Dawn!" I began, leaning inwards, towards the aisle. She looked at me, smiling slightly.

"Yes Adam?" I cleared my throat.

"So... I want to get to know you, if you are going to be my rival." Dawn nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Dawn too leaned towards me. Piplup laid on her lap, flippers crossed, and snoring slightly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Dawn shook her head, and I smiled slyly. "A girlfriend?" Dawn blushed furiously.

"No, no, no!" She stumbled over her question, and it took a while to get out. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I took off my hat and looked at it, running a hand through my hair bashfully.

"Well, no, but I did like this girl a few years back." Dawn wasn't satisfied by my response.

"Who was she?" I sighed, not having thought of her for a very long time.

"Well, her name was Serena. She had blonde hair, always carried a pink handbag, and-". Dawn interrupted my description.

"Hey, I know her! She's Ash's girlfriend! They met a few years ago when Ash toured the Kalos region... Oh, that's probably why she left..." I felt like I had been thunderstruck.

"She's okay?" Dawn nodded a little. I sat back in my chair, the plane now well in the air and on our way to Sinnoh. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "She never called... I was, like, her best friend... She didn't even write a letter..." I sighed, then smiled. "Well, that's new! Now, when are we gonna get there?" Dawn looked at her watch.

"Um... In about three more hours." I nodded.

"Okay, what are your pokémon?" Dawn smiled and took five other pokéballs from her bag.

"I have a Mamoswine, a Quilava, Piplup, of course, Buneary, Togetic, and Pachirisu!" I nodded, noting that most of her pokémon, or their pre-evolutions were considered "cute." I leaned my seat into a reclining position, so that I was looking at the ceiling. What pokémon would I catch? I knew very little about pokémon besides the general way to take care of them. I ran through possible scenarios. Then, that stabbing pain reacted again, and my vision went dark, as I relived a memory that wasn't mine.

I walked into an enormous underground chamber, with sixteen other people. Two more followed, and I recognized the dark-haired man. But his companion was new, and I didn't recognize her at first. I heard a roar, and turned, suddenly face-to face with Darkrai, Dark pokémon of Sinnoh. Then, the vision ended.

I lurched forward in my seat, nausea waves sweeping over me. I looked out the window, and realized the sun was already going down over the horizon. Dawn was curled up in her seat, Piplup in her arms. I realized that the plane was dropping, and I also noticed that the descent was getting progressively more and more intense. I ran to the cockpit, seeing a cloud shoot by the window. In the small chamber, I saw the one chair with the pilot asleep- or dead-, over the controls. I screamed, and grabbed the emergency parachute, but wasn't able to grab the second, as the hatch was stuck. I raced back to the passenger carrier, and Dawn opened her eyes blearily. I ripped Piplup's ball from her bag strap. I returned the sleepy blue water type, and re-clipped the ball to her bag. She looked at me like I was insane. I stood her up, and strapped all the clips together on the parachute. I dragged her to the door, and kicked it open. The air was ripped from my lungs, and I saw the ground far below, but speeding towards me. I shoved Dawn's bag into her arms, and quickly remembered the survival courses I had taken.

"Dawn!" I shouted over the whipping wind. Her eyes were alight with fear, realizing what was wrong. "Count to three slowly, then pull this cord right here!" She nodded, her eyes so wide it almost made mine ache more than the wind already made mine. I smiled sadly. "Too bad I'll never get to train any pokémon, huh?" With that, I grabbed her wrist, and whipped her around, and launched her, screaming, out the window. I sprinted through the rapidly dropping plane's interior, into the cockpit yet again. I looked at the second parachute, then at the pilot. He was unconscious, but still alive. I smashed the glass on the hatch to the second parachute, and grabbed the pilot. Also in the emergency cranny was a length of rope, which I tied around the parachute rip-cord. I grabbed the pilot, and hauled him to the sucking hole in the wall. I tossed him out of the door, the rope running through my hands, slowly uncoiling.

_One, _I counted in my head.

_Two. _The rope was reaching its end.

_Three! _I clamped my hands down on the rope, and felt the parachute deploy. The rope was then savagely ripped out of my hands, and I ran to the controls. They were complex, to say the least. There were so many buttons. I grabbed the steering- handles?- and wrenched them back. That was no help. But turning them to the side helped aim me towards the large lake to my left. As we coasted over the road, I felt the landing gear go out and strike a power line.

_Great._ Was the last thing I thought, before my body was rocketed forward, smashing my head against the dashboard and knocking myself out.

_~|noOon|~_

**Okay, guys, there is the first chapter. PLEASE! Review and tell me what you think! I NEED the feedback! Please? And, also, leave OC's. That'll be all, thanks in advance. This is Petrous, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What're we gonna do with him, boss?" The high, annoying voice cut through my sweet unconsciousness. The light burned my eyes, and my hands burned from the rope. My throat felt like fire, and I managed to force my eyes open. There was a Chatot, perched on my chest, looking at my face. I felt another hand dab a cold, wet cloth on my head, just as my mother did.

"Ooh, tha' fee's real goo' mum…" I managed to mumble out. I heard a man chuckle.

"Well, glad to hear you're all better, li'l buddy. Chatot has been obsessively checking up on you. What's your name kid?" This voice was rougher and lower, and held a certain edge right beneath the surface, and a caring tone right beneath that. I turned my pounding, fuzzy head to look at the source of the voice. There was a man, in a red cloak, and a worn, weathered but sharp face. He looked like I looked, with some extra wrinkles and droop. But he was smiling nonetheless, and that wasn't lost on me. I managed a smile back, and remembered his question.

"M' name's Adam. You?" He sighed.

"Doesn't matter. But I have more questions, so, when you're ready, just tell me." I nodded, and slept.

_~lnoOonl~_

I ran, jumped and rolled through the biggest obstacle course ever. I kept my eyes on the ladder, and, more importantly, the button. The axe swung down, but I destroyed it with my dark Aura. I jumped over the final log, and reached for the button. But my shadow leapt up and slammed down the button, receiving an electric shock powerful enough to kill me. But Darkrai merely grunted. He absorbed the shock like it was nothing, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, bud." It nodded.

"No problem Master Thanatos."

_~lnoOonl~_

I jerked awake. My muscles screamed in agony, and I opened my eyes. The recently bright room was now dark. I swung my legs over the side of the table, and stood on them. Details from my dream fled as memories of the crash flooded in. I pictured my mother's face as she saw that I was dead. I looked around the room. There were shelves and the table I had been on. Other than that, it was almost featureless, save it looked as though it was hewn from rock. There stood a single hooded man by the door. He simply gestured. I walked through it, and followed a series of hallways, until I reached a large chamber. There was a group of about five men, all wearing similar cloaks. Also in the room was a raised dais, and on that dais was a young man. He looked the most like me, almost terrifyingly so. He was solemn-faced, and I hesitated. Once the last hooded man had taken his place on at the side of the room- seven in total- the man on the dais spoke.

"Since the beginning of battling, there has been a legend. Every generation, that legend is reborn. We are the Red. And you," Here, the man pointed at me. I stuck my chest out, having no idea what was going on. "Adam, have been chosen to become the new Red. Do you accept this heavy bounty?"

I nodded, and managed to croak out an "I do." He nodded and continued his eloquent speech.

"Do you promise to keep you, and your identity, and the identities of the former Reds a secret?" Again I nodded and responded. He finally looked down, at the floor. He swung his arm out, and stepped out to the side. "It is customary for the new Red to make a speech to the former, so as to acknowledge his new position." I walked up onto the dais, and turned to look at the assembled men. They looked back expectantly. The young man spoke up. "Go on man, you got this." I cleared my throat.

"Well, I have no idea what I just accepted, do I?" I joked to keep the mood of the ceremony up. the men chuckled, and I sighed. I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, I almost died. That's all _I_ know, and one of you, if not all, saved me. And I want to say…" I paused and looked at all the men. Again, they were silent. "Thank you. All of you. I am going to do whatever I can to bring back the legend of Red." They clapped politely, and I stepped off the dais. One stepped forward with cloak, pokéballs, and a metal brace for my forearm. I strapped all of the gear on, and followed the group up, up, up, into the light of day. I squinted hard, and they all looked at me. I smiled back. Other than my mother, I felt like, as crazy as it was, that these people were the closest thing I had to family. I asked a question that had been bothering me. "Well, as great as this is, how am I supposed to battle well? I never had a pokémon of my own." They all murmured amongst themselves, and then one stepped forward.

"I caught this for you to begin your quest. And we were able to save your pack from the wreckage. As for the battling, well..." He looked around. They all smiled knowingly. "We have sensed a great Aural power within you. Only you can unlock it." I was handed the last of my pokéballs, and my custom red backpack. It had a scorch mark on the left strap, and I slung it onto my back. They all bowed, and I stepped into the world, reborn a new person.

_~lnoOonl~_

"Hello, prospective winners of the fifth annual March Marsh Madness!" People cheered, and the smiling announcer lapped up the applause. He was greying, and wrinkly. He fixed his tie, and smiled directly into the camera. "Now, the rules are simple, but I will announce them for those recently joined, or those tuning in from home. Your goal? Stay conscious. Knock everyone else and their pokémon unconscious. Seem good?" he looked around, nodding occasionally. Then he smiled again. "Okay, this year we have one, two, three…" He counted on his fingers, looking around the group assembled. "Seven Red impersonators! I believe that's some kind of record!" Everyone laughed, save one figure at the edge of the crowd, ready to begin, a scorched backpack lazily slung over his shoulder. Another, very different person simply chuckled, disheartened at the loss of a new acquaintance. She sighed, looking at the sky, wondering how the boy had thought of her. The contestants were teleported in groups, and the winner of the free-for-all went on to the semifinalist group.

_~lnoOonl~_

I noticed that I was in the last bracket, which was predicted to happen tomorrow at best. I also noticed a white beanie in the midst of the crowd. I collected my thoughts, conflicting emotions rising in my chest. Should I introduce myself, or stay mysterious? Against my better judgement, I began jostling through the crowd towards her. I stopped behind her, and realized that I hadn't yet seen a mirror since the crash. Instead of tapping on her shoulder, I jostled past her, gently pushing into a café, and walked to the bathroom. There, I lowered my hood, and stared at my face. It was still recognizable, save the scar under my left eye, and another slanted from my hairline, over my left eye, down my jaw all the way to my chin. Satisfied, I pulled my hood up, and jingled out the front door. I quickly located the white beanie and attractive girl attached to it, and began the walk across the crowded streets towards it. I also noticed two other figures next to her, and my heart flipped to see Serena. There was also a handsome, slightly shorter boy with them. He wore a blue and white short-sleeved jacket and a red hat with a pokéball symbol on it. A Pikachu rode on his shoulder, chattering happily. They stepped into the outdoor portion of a café, and seated themselves. I noticed an empty seat. _Destiny._ I thought sarcastically. I pushed through the crowd towards the café and group. There was a commotion as I reached the gate into the outdoor area. A man, aided by a Hitmonchan was robbing the stand. I started to step into the area when a pain stabbed into my skull. _No, not now._ I plunged into darkness.

_~lnoOonl~_

The man was there. He showed martial arts, weaponry, seduction, everything. All in the flash of the mind. Then, he said something.

"Thanatos… You are going to be my greatest accomplishment."

_~lnoOonl~_

I opened my eyes after what seemed like a blink. The man was running towards me. The boy was standing up, pointing towards the man as the Pikachu ran down his arm. I stayed in front of the man as he yelled at me to move. The Hitmonchan ran before him, and I watched the muscles in its right arm tense. I began raising my hand. As the punch flew forward, it slammed into my arm. I halted the punch with strength that flowed through me like a river. A dark miasma surrounded me, and I shoved the strong pokémon back. It stumbled and fell. The power was so strong… I stepped forward. The man's jaw was open. It was intoxicating… I raised a fist. The man tripped over a chair, and the Pikachu shocked him. He screamed, and I snapped back to reality.

My head pounded. My arm ached. The police sirens reigned on the edge of my hearing. The boy was walking up to me. I groaned and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Hey, my name is Ash." The boy practically screamed his introduction. "And this is Pikachu."

"Pika pika!" If the boy had screamed, his Pikachu was the voice of Cataclysm. I groaned and gritted my teeth. He looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" I managed a strained smile.

"Nothin', just took a lot outta me." He smiled. I returned my face to a stony line, not willing to give up my character. "Name's Red. The real Red." He nodded, and Serena came over to us. She was just as breathtaking as I remembered. Masking my emotions got very hard. The boy, Ash, looked at Serena, and the smile explained everything. I took their mutual distraction as my invitation to leave. I slipped away down the road and turned into an alley. There, my facade fell apart. My hood cascaded down to my shoulders, and the tears poured down my face. I slid down against the wall, and the police cars sped past. Serena was okay… All the years I had mulled over her disappearance… All the girls I had turned down… She had up and left without a word… I managed to fall into a fitful sleep as the sun set.

_~lnoOonl~_

"Not everyone will appreciate you, master." The shadowy, flowing voice of Darkrai invaded my wallowing. I cried, and the red slap mark on my cheek stung even more. "There will always be those who don't like you. Who won't accept who you are and what you do. But that's what makes us who we are. Not the number of people you can swoon. Not the number you can swindle. It's the number that can throw everything at you, and that you can shrug off." Darkrai finished his motivational speech, and the mark on my cheek disappeared. The tears ran themselves off my pale skin. I stood, empowered, and grinned.

"You're right. I'm done. From now, we are going to do our best. If we need to be the symbol for people, then that's what we'll be." Darkrai nodded, and I opened the door of my dormitory. The dark of night wrapped me in its loving folds.

_~lnoOonl~_

Sunlight pierced my eyes. I heard the announcement that had woken me go off a second time. "All trainers, report for transportation." I stood up in the alley, and grabbed my pack. The pokéball fell off, and pinged onto the floor of the alley. I picked up the pokéball, and wondered what was inside. I released it, and my heart sank. I pictured all of those men, laughing their heads off. For out of the pokébal sprang… A Togepi.

"Toge pi pi!" It screeched. I groaned.

"Those cheeky bastards." I muttered under my breath. I knelt down beside the Togepi. "Well, hi there!" It smiled.

"Pi!" It clutched my kneecap in a hug. It made an adorable cuddler, but battling…

"Well, what can you do?" It stepped back and smiled.

"To!" It glowed brightly. My eyes widened, an idea forming of what it was that Togepi did. "Ge!" I was correct. At "pi," I was launched into the streets, and the cars honked. The acrid smoke poured from the alley, and Togepi strutted out. "Togepi!" It declared. I groaned. Then the situation got worse. Ash, Serena, Dawn and two others that I didn't know ran towards us. I stood, and Togepi stood behind my legs. Ash trotted up, others in tow, and I set my face in a line. I returned Togepi with my left hand, and Ash decided to start with the questions.

"What happened here?" I walked past him.

"Nothin'. Nimrod the Togepi thought it would be funny to blow me up." An orange-haired girl with a yellow belly-shirt, red suspenders and jean shorts pointed at my right arm.

"Well, that looks like something!" I looked as well, and nearly threw up. My arm hung a good half foot below where it should've, but I managed my indifferent tone.

"Oh, that just looks bad." Dawn covered her mouth, and the tall, squinty eyed man started talking.

"That looks like a dislocation. I'm Brock, a doctor, and if you need some help-" I grabbed my shoulder and forced it back into its socket. The pain was so intense, everything around me was numb and slow. There was a sickening popping sound as I re-set my shoulder. Ash cringed, the orange-haired girl screeched, and Brock made a face. "W-whatever, or y-you could j-just do th-that." I smiled and tilted my head back, revealing my steel-grey eyes.

"See you in the tournament. Good luck." The fact that I had managed a coherent sentence amazed me. But I turned and walked away from them, towards the alert.

_~lnoOonl~_

The final opponent stared at me from across the knee-height water. I had Togepi in one hand, giggling madly, and the other had an intense-looking Croagunk. My mouth twitched. For the other two opponents, Togepi had summoned Draco Meteor, and Hydro Cannon. But this could be where the luck-well left me. The boy- black hair, backwards blue height, orange shirt, and blue shorts- looked like an animal, with marks and scratches dotting his body. Then there was me, looking as I had in the beginning of the tournament. Togepi looked a little tired, but giggled incessantly, only sated by the defeat of an opponent. I looked at Togepi. It nodded, and began using Metronome. I curled my arm back, and hurled it across the water.

"Go go gadget, Togepi!" This ignited another bout of giggling, and my opponents rolled out of the way. When Togepi landed, it used… Tail Whip. I groaned, and dashed across the water. The Croagunk launched itself at me, Poison Jab already primed and ready. I blocked it with my cuff, and punched it in the nose as to deter it. Small boy stood up, and I- as gently as possible- tackled him. He hit the ground with an audible _oof_, and he panted for breath. I raised a fist. "Concede. I don't wanna hurt you too badly." He smiled.

"Now Croagunk!" The Revenge smash into my back. I launched up, over the small boy, and landed on my back. The wind rushed from my lungs.

"Go go gadget! Go!" I wheezed out. Togepi giggled, and he jumped up.

"Oh," the child began.

"Shit." I finished. And when Togepi landed, he used Earthquake. The ground violently buckled and, well, quaked. I was launched into the air, as was the child and his Croagunk. Croagunk fell into a small crevice, and child smashed his head against a tree. The quake ended abruptly, and the horn blared loudly.

"Red number seven is the winner!" I smiled and stood. I returned Giggles the Togepi, and waited for the teleportation out of the arena.

_~lnoOonl~_

I stepped into the pokémon centre, and was greeted by milling crowds, and an enthusiastic congratulation.

"Hey Red!" Ash yelled. I stopped and looked at him, allowing the smallest of smiles to tug at the corners of my mouth. I liked him.

"Hey there, Ash. Did you see that match?" He nodded vigorously, and his crew jogged up behind him. Dawn seemed fixated on my backpack.

"Sure did, that was awesome! That Togepi of your is something else!" I eased past him towards the counter.

"I'll say! I gotta get him checked out though, so maybe we could get something to eat. I am starving!" Ash started to nod, but Dawn cut in.

"Actually, Red, I want to talk to you alone." All her friends groaned. There was a chorus of "Come on's" and "Really? Are you still on that?" I looked at her skeptically. Her eyes left no room for argument, though. However, the subtle lean forward she gave made me anxious to have a little alone time with her.

"Sure, I guess it's fine." I turned, and dropped Togepi on the counter. It giggled, and Nurse Joy nodded, smiling. I walked towards the stairs, and I heard Dawn follow behind.

"We'll meet you at the restaurant three blocks down, 'kay?" The orange-haired girl yelled. I nodded, and Dawn responded with a "'kay" as well. We ascended in chilly silence, until we emerged on the roof. The sun shone off the waves, and the Wingull swooped low overhead. I turned, and the sun at my back reflected in her cerulean eyes.

"Well, I just have a question about your backpack." I nodded, dread filling my stomach. She took off her beanie, and swept her hair back. I stayed stoic. "Where'd you get it?" Suspicion dripped off the edge in her voice. I swallowed, not sure whether to maintain character or earn trust. I dropped the pack on the ground, and she looked at me, face in shadow. I didn't know what to do.

**Hey guys. Sorry for not uploading in a while. Let me just say, I have big plans for this story!**


End file.
